The subject matter herein relates generally to a connector assembly, and more particularly, to a connector assembly having a light pipe assembly.
In the electronics industry, and in particular the telecommunications industry, there is an increasing trend towards smaller electrical connectors, particularly cable mounted plugs. The industries are also trending to more densely packaged connectors and connector systems. For example, in switching networks, such as patch panels, the connectors are positioned in multiple rows in tightly spaced areas. Other examples include computers having multiple ports arranged on a panel. The ports are typically arranged in a plurality of rows that are spaced close to one another.
Connector assemblies typically include two connectors, such as a plug connector and a receptacle connector, that are mated with one another. At least some known connector assemblies include indicator lights that indicate an operating status of the connector assembly. For example, a light source is provided on one of the connectors, typically the receptacle connector. The light source is operated to indicate the operating status of the receptacle connector and/or the plug connector. For example, the light source is illuminated when data is being transmitted, or the light source may be illuminated when an error has occurred in the transmission of data. The light source may also indicate when the plug connector and the receptacle connector are properly mated with one another. The light source is typically positioned proximate an external wall of the device or panel housing the receptacle connector. As such, the light emitted from the light source may be viewed by a technician when looking at the device or panel. However, due to the decrease in size of the connectors and/or because the rows are positioned in such close proximity, space on the surface of the device and/or panel is limited. Difficulties arise for the technician in viewing the light from the light sources. Additionally, the plug connectors and/or the cabling of the plug connectors may block a line of sight of the technician to the light source.
A need remains for a connector assembly that may provide status indication in an efficient manner. A need remains for a means for a technician to easily view light from a light source of the connector system.